Your What?
by sibunar5er11
Summary: One of the girls in Anubis house are Pregnant. And when a another girl finds out, things get crazy. They make a pact to get pregnant on purpose and of course you know what that leads to. having to tell the boys, their parents, the school, if gets crazy buT they always have each other. COUPLES SHIPPED: FABINA PEDDIE AMFIE JARA AND MOY! my first story plz b nice! as always R&R thanks
1. Chapter 1

You're what!?

Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my first story so please bear with me I will probably be doing updates once or twice a week so I hope you enjoy! I do the couples FABINA MOY JARA PEDDIE AND AMFIE! Please favorite this story and leave a review! Also everything in italics is just like what's going on, it's kind of confusing but if you still don't get it PM me or leave a comment! Thanks xoxo sibunar5er11**

Secret POV

I can't believe I am pregnant! I mean how could this have happened? Well I know HOW it happened but really? What is he gonna say? Will he be angry? Leave me? Make me give up the baby? I am just so confused! Should I tell the girls? I should probably sleep on that one BEFORE I do something stupid.

Patricia's POV

Ughhhh I can't believe its Monday already! I hate school as it is but on top of that I'm almost positive I have a cold! Well if I have to go I might as well go get ready. I don't hear anybody in the shower. SCORE! First one in the shower always means the most hot water! UGGHHHHHHHH CHOOOOOOO! _As Patricia went to throw away her tissue she saw something very interesting in the trash can. _OMG somebody is pregnant and they didn't tell me! Ohhh I'm going to find out who it is right now. _Patricia wakes up all the girls and gets them into her room. _I finally get everybody up and get them all into my room. "Ok I know somebody in this room is preggo and I want to know who it is right now!" Suddenly the whole room goes quiet. Then I suddenly hear some crying. When I turn around to see who it is I suddenly realize what I have just done.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 (** just want to say I am American so most of the time I will say Mom, Mommy, Mother, and sometimes Mum just to let you know)**

Patricia's POV

As soon as a saw who it was I immediately felt awful. It was… Nina.

Nina's POV

I can't believe Patricia found out. As soon as she said she knew somebody was Pregnant I immediately started crying. Now all of the girls knew. As soon as I started crying they all immediately knew it was me and surprisingly, they all started comforting me. "Well," said Amber "Does Fabes know?" I tried to respond but no words came out of my mouth so I just shook my head no. Now I guess I was going to have to tell Fabes.

Amber's POV

We all felt sorry for Nina. We all tried to comfort her but we knew it wasn't going to work. I asked her if Fabes knew and she tried to reply, but she was sobbing so much all that she could do was shake her head no. Then suddenly, I great idea popped into my head. "Guys, what if we all got pregnant, so we would all know what Nina is going through." I suggested, but Nina quickly rejected. "I could never ask you guys to do that." She said. I quickly protested "If we all agree, then do we have your permission to?" I asked Nina. I knew that even though she protested, she really wanted us too. "Only if ALL of you agree." "So," I said "Do we all agree to get pregnant?" I asked but I already knew the answer. We all raised our hands including Joy, which by now wasn't as big of a surprise. Now a days Joy and Nina are BFFs, we all were. "Okay we are all going to get pregnant by next Monday, agreed?" And of course, we all agreed. So we all a letter B on our hand to reminds that by this time next week, we needed to be pregnant. And to remind us the boys couldn't know ANY of this!

Mara's POV

I can't believe NINA is pregnant! Out of any of us I thought that if anybody would get pregnant it would be Amber. I mean, Amber is Amber. But of course I agreed! I really don't want Nina to be alone through this. And, secretly, I've kinda wanted a baby. Now I just need to get pregnant. But how….?

Patricia's POV

Of course I agreed to the pact! We ALL wanted to help Nina. Of course I was planning on never having kids but oh well anything for any of these girls. They were truly my only family who accepted for who I am. I do not know what I would do without them. Now there was the whole "Getting Pregnant" part. How could I trick Eddie? Ohhhhh this is gonna be harder than I thought.

Joy's POV

I can't believe I just agreed to that! I mean I LOVE all of these girl TO DEATH. Even Nina, we have had our bumps but were over that. I am way more into Mick now but, how am I supposed to trick Mick into getting me pregnant. I kinda want a kid, a little mini me or Mick. Buying baby clothes, going to talent shows, and all that stuff. But all that stuff was in the FARRRRRR future. Well no turning back now! Now, I just have to get pregnant, not too hard. Right?

Amber's POV

SQUEEEEEEELLLLLLLLL BABY FABINA IS OFFICIAL! AND AMFIE AND PEDDIE AND JARA AND MOY! Wooow Amber, slow down, breath, breath, better. But seriously I am going to be a Mum! And Alfie a Dad! Also, I get to be Auntie Amber, YAYYYYYY! Time for lots of baby clothes shopping! Now just to get Preggo. Ummm excuse me NOT going to be hard! Alfie always mentioned wanting a kid. PERFECT! Now just got to put my plan in action. NOT GONNA BE HARD AT ALL. I am so excited, of course I agreed I would do anything for Nina, or any of these girls. I am just so excited! SQUEEEELLL!

Nina's POV

I can't believe they are doing this for me! It just shows how close we really are! We are truly just like sisters. I would do anything for them and now I know they would do anything for me! I can truly never repay them! I LOVE ALL OF THEM TO DEATH! Even Joy, even though we had a rough time in the past we are COMPLETELY over that and what she just did showed that! We truly love each other as Family! We love each other for who we are and we never judge! They are the best people in the world! All of Anubis house is, we are one BIG happy family! Who is about to have 5 new members!


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

** HEY EVERYBODY THANKS EVERYBODY WHO FAVORITED AND WROTE THE NICE COMMENTS IT MEANS A LOT! XOXO SIBUNAR5ER11**

_ONE WEEK LATER_

Ambers POV

Today was the day we met to see if everybody was preggo. Patricia and Joy went to the store yesterday and bought 12 tests (3 each) to see if we were all preggo. If somebody wasn't, they would try again this week. At least that's what we said when we made the deal. I am almost positive I am pregnant. I haven't been feeling well in the mornings. Well, I guess we will find out. We all agreed that we would each take the tests one at a time. At 5 PM today we would all meet at the bathroom, well its 4:55 PM I should probably get going.

Maras POV

I really hope I was pregnant. I mean, I guess I shouldn't be saying I WANT to be pregnant it's just… well I don't know, I guess I really do want a kid. I really hope Jerome will not be mad at me. I better get going, it is almost 5 PM. That's when we said we would meet. Well, here goes nothing.

Patricia's POV

Gosh I am so nervous, I really don't want to be the only one not preggo. I mean not only will I feel awful about not being pregnant because of Nina, I also don't want to be the only one not pregnant. I mean really, how you think that would feel. Oh Shit, it's almost 5, that's what time I told the girls I would meet them for us to take the tests. They will be SOOOO mad if I am late! OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT!

Joys POV

Yesterday Trixie and I went and got the pregnancy tests, 3 each. I am sooo nervous! I am starting to think this wasn't a good idea. Oh what will my Mum say! But this is for one of my girls, so no madder what the punishment, it is ALWAYS worth it. Because they would do the same for me. Crap! It is almost 5, better get a move on!

Nina's POV

I cannot believe that they did this for me! I mean of course I wanted them to, but they are basically ruining THEIR lives to help mine feel better. And just because of Fabian and I's stupid mistake. I can NEVER EVER repay them for this! Even though they would never let me anyway even if I could. Well, Time to go see who else is pregnant! I still can't fully process that there is a baby in me! Well, better get used to it!

**Okay so now I am gonna let you take a little peek inside one of the boys minds before they reveal whether or not they are Preggo! Don't forget to read my note at the end! KISSES! Sibunar5er11 **

Fabians POV

I really think something is going on between the girls. They all have been acting REALLY strange and VERY moody. Even for girls! Oh Shit! I REALLLLY hope this doesn't have anything to do with what happened between me in Nina in the attic about a week and a half ago ;) ;) ;)! But, what if it does…..

**There yah go! I want even thinking about doing any of the boy's povs before we found out whether or not everybody was pregnant and if so it was probably going to be when the boys find out. But I was thinking of adding a little twist with Fabian being suspicious. Comment below what you think and if I should change something! Critism is something I'm for! just plz don't be mean thx!**

**Xoxo sibunar5er11**


	4. Chapter 4

**HEY GUYS SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED! MY COUSIN PASSED AWAY THE DAY I WAS GOING TO UPDATE A LOT, SO I DIDN'T GET TO. THIS STORY IS NOT OVER! I WILL CONTINUE UPDATEDING AS USUALL! SO AS ALWAYS R&R! KISSES!**

CHAPTER 4

JOYS POV

We drew names from a hat to see who would take the test first, and Surprise, Surprise I was first. I peed on the little stick and set the test down and put the timer on for 5 min. _5 MIN. LATER_ The alarm goes off and I check the test and it's… Positive! Hallelujah! I was worried I would be the only girl NOT Pregnant. Wow I guess this is really for real now. There is a little Me and, or Mick inside of me! This is going to be great! Wait, what am I thinking! I have to tell Mick now, AND my parents! Ok Joy let's not freak out about this now, let's go tell the girls the good news! I go outside the bathroom and tell them the good news, and now, its Maras turn to take the test!

MARAS POV

Yay! Joy is pregnant! Now it's my turn! We drew names to see what order we would go in because nobody wanted to go first. I did my business and waited for 5 min. and when I flipped over the test it was… POSITIVE! Which didn't really surprise me because, don't tell anybody, but I have been pregnant before. When I was 12 yrs. Old, I was raped and became pregnant. I don't believe abortion is right so my family and I moved away and I had the baby and gave it up for adoption, after all I was 12 and couldn't take care of the baby and wanted it to have a good life. The doctor said that I was different and would become pregnant very easily if I had sex again without a condom and even if I was on birth control but didn't have a condom, I would become pregnant. That's why I wanted a baby, because I want a chance to be a mother to my baby this time. But I know that truly I never would have been able to take care of my first baby. I went outside to tell the girls and they were SO excited for me! Now its Ambers turn!

AMBERS POV

Now its time for me to find out whether or not there is going to be an Amfie baby! I really hope there is because, well, if everyone else is having one, OF COURSE, I want one! Also, my sister, Annie, was a teen mom and my Nephew Bradyn, is TOO CUTE! I take the test and five min. later, ITS POSITIV! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP! I go outside acting all sad to foul them, then, tell them I'm faking it! Now, all is left is Patricia!

PATRICIAS POV

Gosh I really hope I am pregnant! Cause if not, I will be the only one not pregnant. I pee on the thing and wait 5 min. I look at the test and I'm….

NINAS POV

Yay it looks like everybody is pregnant! The only one were not sure of is Patricia. I really hope she is pregnant! Because I will feel awful if she isn't. Of course she can try again, but, yah know, it won't be the same.

**HEY GUYS HOPE YOU LIKED IT! I AM NOT ACCUTALLY SURE IF THERE IS SUCH THING AS MARAS CONDITION OR NOT. IF NOT JUST PRETEND. PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME IF YOU LIKE IT AND IF I SHOULD DO ANYTHING DIFFERENTLY. I LOVE CRUTISIZUM, BUT NOT HATE! I SHOULD BE UPDATING SOON! ALSO, IF YOU LIKE THE BAND R5, CHECK OUT MY FANPAGE ON INSTAGRAM! ITS awesomely_rossome_r5er and let me know what you think there! ALSO, IF YOU WANT AN IMAGINE OF ANYKIND, EVEN AN M ONE, WITH A CHARACTER OR PERSON FROM ANYTHING, JUST ASK AND I WILL MAKE ONE. KISSES! –SIBUNAR5ER11 **


	5. UPDATE BEFORE CHAPTER 5

**Hey guys! Sorry this isn't the next chapter but I just wanna say sorry I haven't updated, there has been a lot of craziness going on in my family, and my cousin Is getting married this week, so I prob. Wont update because my family is coming into town tomorrow. But , I have good news. I am getting a convertible laptop/ tablet so I will be able to update the whole 5 weeks I am in Florida. Well im gonna give you a spoiler for the next chapter then I will update some day this week hopefully. I really hope you understand and don't unfollow! But at least I will be able to update most of the summer ! And, if you like the band r5, you should check out my fanpage on Instagram, its i_wanna_be_a_lynch ! check me out! **

Patricias pov

I look at the little stick and….. its negative….

**THERES YOU SNEEK PEEK! SORRY ITS SHORT! PM ME IF ANY OF YALL JUST WANNA CHAT AND BECOME FRIENDS. BECAUSE EVEN IF I DON'T HAVE A COMPUTER TO POST, I STILL HAVE MY KINDLE TO REPLY TO PMS! ALSO R&R! I HAVE ALSO BEEN FEE;ING DOWN ABOUT MY WRITING TO, SOME PEOPLE HAVE TOLD ME MY WRITING SUCKS, SO YOUR NICE REVIEWS AND PMS ALWAYS MAKE ME SMILE! AND HOW DO YOU FEEL ABOUT MY LITTLE SNEEK PEEK?! KISSES!-SIBUNAR5ER11**


End file.
